


雏菊🌼的魔法2⃣️0⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Series: 雏菊🌼的魔法 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	雏菊🌼的魔法2⃣️0⃣️

Tony的Ins上po出他掀起Spider-Man的面罩到鼻上，激情亲吻的照片。  
明明只拍了脖子以上，那红色映衬下的一抹雪白却色气满满，莫名让人脸红心跳。很多男人心照不宣理解了Tony，而女孩子们更是直接疯了，于是两人又引领了一波热搜。  
另一张意外走红的照片来自于发布会现场Tony侧身和Spider-Man互动，总裁式的霸道专宠，脖子上却隐约看得见一圈细密的小牙印和几个深色的吻痕，收获了无数的少女尖叫和“我死了”的叹息。  
当然霸总有没有在Spider-Man各种部位留下印记，我们不得而知。因为裹得严实的战衣阻止了窥探的视线。  
话题中心被誉为“独占欲成狂”的好邻居并没有转发热度爆表的照片，仅仅象征性地去点了赞。  
Peter的Ins上除了自拍，只有风景，虽然手机里充满了Tony各种角度各种风格的帅气造型⋯嗯，偷拍😅但他无意靠卖和Tony的关系大火。  
经历几多风浪，即使光环加身，在他心里自己也只是皇后区的平凡少年，用一颗朝圣的心爱着他的Mr.Stark。  
但是Ins上那张引人遐想的照片成功地让刚刚被男人热吻过的Spider-Man涨红了脸。  
退回十分钟前一一这个休息室，一开完发布会，Tony拉紧还有些懵懂的新晋老公，进来就把他面罩提高压在门板上辗转吮吸舔咬啃噬，不明状况的Spider-Man几无一战之力，仅凭天真热情本能回应。  
从昨晚就憋着一股邪火，发布会上小东西视线一刻不离的痴迷，数次情不自禁的诱惑，再再让男人腹下紧绷。他反复把男孩的小嘴里外吃了个遍，恋恋不舍地把舌头从甜美的花瓣双唇中拔出来，抵额喘息又啄吻几次后，掏出精致的盒子单膝跪地。  
“Peter Parker，honey，”男人眼里里璀璨着星光，笑靥迷人，“这里有一份来自一个老男人的自私⋯一旦戴上，永远取不下来的定位指环，你接受吗？”  
“我⋯我⋯”Peter眼睛瞪得圆圆的，全是难以置信，“我迫不及待一一我的意思是当然⋯oh，man，你懂我的⋯”  
看来这几次擅自行动把他吓坏了⋯他一定把所有最坏的结果都想遍了⋯  
他总是那么紧张我。  
“我愿意，Mr.Stark，我愿意。”看着圈戒缓缓套上自己的无名指，Peter的心砰砰跳，他注视着男人心满意足的表情，泛出带泪的微笑。  
独裁者⋯又怎样？全世界都找不到第二个这么爱我的人了吧？  
“只要是你想要的，就算是白雪公主后妈的毒苹果，让我吃光也完全没问题。”  
“毒苹果？”Tony笑了，“好主意！如果你背叛了我，就给你做颗毒苹果。”  
“你才不会有机会！”Peter拉起Tony，蹲下帮他拍拍膝盖，“谢谢你肯喜欢我，还有为我做的一切⋯”  
男人把盒子递给他，示意他拿出另一只戒指，并自觉递上左手。  
Peter颤抖着取出那圈戒，慌乱地手足无措，啪地一下双膝跪地，红着脸怎么也套不上近在咫尺的无名指。  
“别紧张，honey，你搞得好像我在逼婚一样，”Tony摸摸他的短发，抓住他的左手就要拉他起来，“要不下次？等你准备好我们再⋯”  
“不！”Peter握紧他的右手，随即放开，亲吻了他左手上的名字，一鼓作气将戒指套上了无名指腹，这才发现自己的手紧张到汗湿冰冷。  
男人笑着拉起他的小爱人，双手合握住他的手指送到唇边轻吻，让眼里只有他的男孩脸红心跳。  
“打扰一下！恭喜你们交换戒指成功，我们可以走了吗？”  
Happy的声音突然响起，Peter诧异地转头去看。  
天啊！Happy，Miss Potts，May三个人坐在靠窗那里，表情不一地打量着自己二人。  
Peter刹时从头红到脚，恨不能打个洞钻进去自埋。  
“这⋯这⋯”他一定是故意的！  
“证婚人功成身退，”Tony耸耸肩膀，“其实你可以不说出来的。没人需要你的存在感。”  
“你知道我说的不是这个，”Happy叹了口气，“别装傻了，国会那边等着呢。”  
“难道我连激动一下的时间都没有吗？”男人把脸埋进Peter颈间，“是谁规定的我必须抛下我心爱的男孩去应付那些难缠的顽固老头子们？”  
Peter抱紧他的后背，微笑着听他抱怨，其间还啄吻了两次他的头发。  
“你其实完全可以不去，”Happy来到两人面前，“Peter去神盾也无所谓，反正那边也很看好他。”  
“诶？”Peter这才知道原因。  
“那绝对不行！”Tony秒切回霸总模式，“敢挖我墙角，我还没死呢！”  
“其实如果你死了，事情倒好办了。”Happy小声嘀咕，“两个超级英雄结婚？真有想象力！亏你们干的出来。”  
Peter静静地感受了一把Tony拒绝带他去国会，又舍不得和他分开，任性地腻歪了好一阵子才依依不舍地被已经快中风的Happy拖离。  
“他和你在一起时就这样？”Miss Potts一脸嫌弃，她决不认识那个矫情的幼稚男人。  
“啊？”Peter有些不明白。  
他爱Tony。刨去他的头衔、地位、学历、经历、善行、劣迹以外，真正的他内心不过是个孤单的孩子，所以他不求回报，无意识的疼爱他，用尽全力保护他，全心全意对他好。  
后果就是他的男人沉迷于他营造的舒适区域，脱下冷静、果断、成熟的外衣，展现最隐私的一面，只有在他闪亮亮的眼神中才能尽情释放自己，甜美到他从灵魂深处愿意直面这段感情，积极消除由此产生的不良影响。  
“他⋯不是一直这样吗？”Peter并没觉得Tony在自己和别人面前有什么不一样，他的偶像滤镜让那人光芒万丈。  
“抱歉，他已经没救了。”Miss Potts扭头很遗憾地对May说。  
May深深叹了口气，审视着自己养大的男孩，心里五味杂陈。  
好白菜都被X给拱了。  
水灵灵的小白菜还以为这就是他的宿命⋯我却什么都做不到⋯  
他才刚刚十七岁⋯那X已经四十八了⋯这让我怎么忍得下⋯  
“我们也该离开了。”Pepper刻意忽略他们之间的紧张气氛，站了起来。  
“好的。”Peter套上面罩，打开了窗，“我去巡逻了，你们路上小心。”  
狂风从窗外灌进来，呼啸着卷起房间内的东西吹得乱七八糟，而后不知道是什么尖锐物体击碎了钢化玻璃，碎片子弹般倒射进房间。  
“小心！趴下！”Peter奋力释放出拦截蛛网，挡住了玻璃碎片，缠裹成球丢到一旁。  
他护送两位女士出了房间，自己折了回来。  
“出来吧！”Peter做好战斗准备跳上窗框向外眺望，那个戴着圆圆的仿佛鱼缸头盔的Mysterio正好整以暇地悬浮在窗外。  
“你这个冒牌货⋯把我们的Spider-Man还给我！”鱼缸头盔退去，露出一张正义十足的脸。  
Peter愣住了。


End file.
